five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rage the Hedgehog/RTH Character Reviews - Monkeyface
This character has the best name I have seen on this wiki, I kid you not. This character is a bit short too. Monkeyface is an animatronic made by RandomzSunfish23901. He's an orange monkey animatronic who clashes together his cymbals in the party room. I don't see much of a problem here, so no rating. Appearance Monkeyface is an orange animatronic monkey who wears a red vest, red pants, a red fez and holds two cymbals. Monkeyface is a pretty short animatronic, being a foot taller than Spam. Monkeyface has huge ears and has a long tail. Monkeyface, at night, makes loud monkey-like screeches, but in the day, he speaks normally. Red much? Good appearence, nice and original. Not much else to say here, except an explanation for why he makes the loud screeches would be nice. I give this section a 8/10. Behavior Monkeyface will start in the party room. While not actually trying to kill you, he just wants to get into your office so he can dance for you. To show that he just wants to play, he clashes his cymbals when in different rooms, kinda like an indicator of sorts. However, that leads most animatronics to his location, which can be deadly. Monkeyface, when he enters the office, wants to dance and clash his cymbals for you, but he accidentally crushes your head with his cymbals. He doesn't even realize it. So he can dance huh? That's pretty weird, and random. But, I digress. I like that he unintentionally lures the animatronics towards you, which is a nice touch, but really reminds me of the Toy Story 3 monkey where he watches the camera and stuff. I give this section a 7/10. Trivia *Monkeyface is based off of the "Jolly Chimp", a toy chimp that plays cymbals. Many people find the toy to be creepy, which was what the creator based Monkeyface off of. However, his apparel is based off of a fashion style monkeys that are paid to dance or play music wear. **As irony, the Monkey from Toy Story 3 is a security guard who is hired to make sure no toys escape the daycare. It's ironic because Monkeyface is an animatronic, while the Monkey is a security guard. It's even more ironic if you note that both are "Jolly Chimps". *Monkeyface can hang from ceilings with his tail. *Monkeyface's name is based off of an Animal Orb in Castle Crashers named Monkeyface. Monkeyface would give you better luck at earning items from enemies if you killed them. *Apparently, Monkeyface has a very small tear on his right ear. It can only be seen in his jumpscare or if he's in front of a camera. And I was correct, he was based off the Toy Story 3 toy. Nothing wrong with that, it's just very based off of him, behavior wize. Something that sets him apart from that other than one is intentionally trying to catch you and the other unintentionally. Hanging from the ceilings is pretty cool. I give this section a 7/10. 'Total Rating(not part of the character)' All in all, this is a pretty good character. Not the greatest, has it's small flaws, but nothing that really takes away from the experience. I like this character, it just really reminds me of the Jolly Chimp from Toy Story 3, that I feel like im not seeing Monkeyface, im seeing the Toy Story 3 chimp's brother. Otherwize, it's a great character. Go ahead and buy it on blu ray, because this character is pretty good(Rating of 7) Category:Blog posts